


С видом на залив

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction, Whonivers (Torchwood)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гвен Купер только-только начала смиряться со смертью своих коллег и налаживать жизнь заново, как возникает новая загадочная проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С видом на залив

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Kombat  
> Level IV  
> Спецквест: миди
> 
> Используемые каноны:  
> Канон: А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Пикник на обочине"  
> Torchwood (AU, только до 2 сезона, 3 и 4 сезоны не учитываются).

**Название:** С видом на залив  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013   
**Размер:** миди, 5020 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Пикник на обочине"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Харкнесс, Гвен Купер, Рис Уильямс, Янто Джонс, Джон Харт, Мария "Мартышка" Шухарт  
 **Задание:** кроссовер с fandom Whonivers (Torchwood)  
 **Категория:** джен, гет  
 **Жанр:** фантастика  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Предупреждения:** Torchwood-AU, только до 2 сезона, 3 и 4 сезоны не учитываются.  
 **Краткое содержание:** Гвен Купер только-только начала смиряться со смертью своих коллег и налаживать жизнь заново, как возникает новая загадочная проблема.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "С видом на залив"

Гвен стиснула в руках ключ и затаила дыхание, переступая через порог.   
— Можешь посмотреть, — сказал Рис, и она, настороженно улыбаясь, открыла глаза, оглянулась по сторонам и с радостным воплем кинулась мужу на шею.  
— Нравится? — Рис поцеловал ее в кончик носа и сделал широкий жест рукой. — Все точно так, как ты хотела. Как в том журнале «Дом и…  
— «Стиль и интерьер», — подсказала Гвен, с обожанием глядя на него. — Рис, это так чудесно… — она на секунду нахмурилась. — Мы точно можем себе это позволить?  
— Ну, учитывая контракт с «Адвенчерс Тревелинг»… И с «Хэппи Милк»… Да!  
Гвен счастливо рассмеялась, прижимая ладони к лицу, снова оглянулась.  
— Две ванные комнаты?  
— Да.  
— И отдельная столовая.  
— И спальня, и еще одна маленькая светлая комнатка наверху…  
Гвен обернулась, изумленно глядя на мужа:  
— Рис?!..  
— Что? — он явно смутился. — Я не говорю, что прямо сейчас, но, в конце концов…  
Гвен вздохнула, качая головой:  
— Я так люблю тебя.  
— А уж я тебя как люблю… — Рис обнял ее за плечи. — Пойдем посмотрим кухню. Я уверен, ты будешь от нее без ума. Там все такое… Деревянное… И большой холодильник. И стиральная машинка, знаешь, я сразу разобрался, как она работает. Все очень просто.  
— Ой! — Гвен вырвалась и кинулась к мягкому красному диванчику, обняла его спинку и благоговейно погладила по обивке. — Ты его купил!  
Рис с сомнением оглядел диванчик и распластавшуюся по нему Гвен.  
— Не уверен… Я просто взял тот журнал с твоими отметками и показал управляющему… Кажется, когда я приходил в прошлый раз, его тут не было...  
Гвен хитро погрозила ему пальцем  
— Я мечтала о нем целых полгода. Ах ты, коварный, все-таки решил сделать мне сюрприз?  
Рис растерянно улыбнулся, но Гвен снова кинулась ему на шею, и он с удовольствием забыл о диванчике, о новом съемном доме, о контрактах, о долгах, в которые ему пришлось залезть, чтобы оплатить это новое роскошное жилище, обустроенное по последнему слову техники и дизайна… У него была Гвен, и это сокровище стоило всех затраченных усилий.

***

— А ты видел эти полотенца в шкафчике в ванной? — глаза Гвен горели, она улыбалась, лежа на животе и болтая голыми ногами в воздухе.  
— Еще нет… — Рис смотрел на нее с обожанием, слушая вполуха. Такая красивая, такая счастливая… Будто и не было мертвящих трех месяцев после тех взрывов в городе, когда на Гвен было страшно смотреть. Осунувшаяся, молчаливая, она походила на тень самой себя, и Рису было никак не расшевелить ее. Они даже в отпуск не поехали, Рис впервые встречал Рождество в Торчвуде, в мрачном сыром подземелье с оставшимися в живых коллегами Гвен — такими же подавленными и печальными. Даже красавчик Джек, хоть и пытался улыбаться и шутить, не смог обмануть Риса своей показной веселостью. В этих мрачных стенах поселилось горе, и ничем его было не выгнать, да и Рис никогда не был опытным экзорцистом. Он попытался уговорить жену сменить место работы, но этот разговор предсказуемо кончился ничем. Гвен любила свою работу, хоть та в последнее время и не доставляла ей ничего, кроме печали. И вот тогда Рис решился. Он уже давно собирался окончательно испортить отношения с перешедшим все границы наглости лэнд-лордом, который только и делал, что повышал цены на жилье, а раковина на кухне, протекающая уже который месяц, и самопроизвольно отключившееся в середине декабря отопление только укрепили его в этом намерении. Нужно было сменить обстановку, тем более что после кошмарной истории с этими планетами в небе и летающими по всей Британии вооруженными пылесосами в одной из стен их квартиры появилась внушительная трещина. Новый террасный дом у самого залива, живописный вид из окон, до работы — десять минут пешком. Дорого, конечно, но, в конце концов, для чего Рис работает, как не для того, чтобы обеспечить свою семью самым лучшим? Когда он впервые озвучил свои планы Гвен, та неожиданно загорелась идеей и буквально за несколько дней вернулась к жизни. Она азартно листала журналы и выдирала из них страницы с понравившимися интерьерами, она толстым маркером отмечала в каталогах приглянувшуюся мебель и бытовую технику. Несколько раз Рис заставал ее сидящей над очередным журналом — застывшую, с потухшим взглядом в никуда, но потом и эти периоды тоски стали случаться реже, а недавно и вовсе закончились. И вот теперь — сияющая и воодушевленная она лежала на их новой кровати, завернувшись в простыню, и восторженно расписывала... Рис заставил себя вернуться к реальности.  
— …стеклянное, представляешь? — Гвен засмеялась. — Я такое видела только на выставке сантехники в CIA. Цвета морской волны и как будто мягкое…Там такие смешные дырочки!  
Рис тоже засмеялся, глядя на нее.  
— Правда! — она шлепнула по кровати рукой и наклонила голову, прищурившись и глядя на Риса из-под челки. — Иди-ка сюда.  
— Опять? — притворно возмутился Рис, но все-таки придвинулся ближе и обнял — душистую и гладкую, мягкую и ласковую, совершенно чудесную… Любимую…  
— Черт, — сказал Гвен неожиданно. — Время ведь!  
— А?.. — Рис закрутил головой, глядя, как Гвен торопливо выпутывается из простыни и натягивает трусики и майку. — Ты чего, ты куда?  
Гвен на секунду обернулась:  
— У меня совсем вылетело из головы, — жалобно сказал она и подхватила джинсы. — Сегодня Джек и Янто возвращаются из Дублина, я должна их встретить. Самолет сядет через десять минут. Прости.  
— Они могут поймать такси! — крикнул Рис ей в спину, обреченно махнул рукой и упал обратно на постель. В конце концов, вечно спешащая и пропадающая на работе Гвен — это лучше, чем Гвен, которая вовсе не Гвен. С этой Рис по крайней мере уже давно знаком.

***

— Нет, — сказал Гвен. — Нет-нет-нет! Скажите, что вы пошутили. И что он сейчас отправится… Куда-нибудь отправится.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, детка, — натянуто улыбнулся Джон Харт, закидывая на плечо сумку и проходя мимо нее.  
— Джек?..  
— Он пока останется с нами, — сказал Джек, мрачно глядя в спину своему бывшему напарнику, обнял Гвен за плечи и потянул к выходу из терминала. Янто шел за ними следом — в безупречно выглаженном черном костюме и с черным же дипломатом в руке.  
— Что он натворил? Зачем вы его привезли?  
Джек только вздохнул, рассеянно гладя ее по плечу.  
— Он может пригодиться нам здесь, — сказал Джек наконец, и Гвен поняла, что ничего вразумительного она сейчас не добьется.  
Уже в машине, искоса поглядывая на отвернувшегося к окну Джона, Гвен попыталась понять, какие именно эмоции она испытывает относительно его возвращения. Как ни странно, она практически не ощущала гнева или боли, что было бы уместней всего. Также в ее чувствах не было и опасения и страха перед будущим, хотя кому как не Гвен знать, на что способен этот непредсказуемый тип. Ее мучило любопытство — вот и все. Непривычно молчаливый и тихий Джон, явно растерянный и не знающий что делать Джек, и при этом — благостно непроницаемый Янто. В зеркало заднего вида она заметила, что Джек и Янто держались за руки, и все это вместе — и то, что Джек сел на заднее сиденье, явно стараясь быть поближе к Янто, и то, что Джон за все время поездки не отпустил ни одной скабрезной шуточки, вообще ни слова не сказал, и то, как Янто тепло улыбнулся, поймав ее взгляд в зеркале… О-о-о, давно Гвен не чувствовала себя настолько заинтригованной.  
— Сегодня переночуешь здесь, — сказал Джек, когда они прибыли на базу. — А завтра поищем тебе постоянное жилье.  
Джон повертел головой, осматриваясь, и хмыкнул:  
— Судя по состоянию этого помещения, финансирование у вас не очень. Значит, я не могу рассчитывать на пентхаус с видом на залив?  
— К сожалению, все пентхаусы в Кардиффе заняты, — сказал Янто, выуживая из ящика стола газету с объявлениями о сдаче внаем недвижимости. — Но можно снять отличные апартаменты на Свалке.  
Джон фыркнул, скептически поведя бровью, но смолчал.  
— Так. — Джек вздохнул, упирая руки в бока. — С сегодняшнего дня Джон Харт является официальным сотрудником института Торчвуд Три. Янто, выдай идентификационный ключ и оружие. Гвен, создай учетную запись. Джон — ко мне в кабинет.  
Янто кивнул и отправился наверх, в оружейную комнату, и Гвен, проследив глазами, пока Джон и Джек не отвернутся и не потеряют ее из виду, быстро двинулась вслед за ним.  
— Янто, — прошептала она заговорщически, и тот вздрогнул, оборачиваясь с двумя внушительными пистолетами в руках.  
— Янто, почему он здесь? Что случилось в Дублине? Что Джек не договаривает?  
— Полагаю, что это личное дело Джека, — улыбнулся Янто и снова отвернулся.  
— Личное дело? — возмутилась Гвен. — Этот человек совершил ужасные вещи!  
— Как многие из нас… — меланхолично вставил Янто, продолжая возиться под оружейным стендом.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Он лжец, он авантюрист, он… он не раздумывая подставит всех нас, если ему это будет выгодно. Ему нельзя доверять. Ему нельзя давать оружие!  
Янто снова обернулся и мягко улыбнулся Гвен:  
— Мне кажется, он изменился.  
— Почему тебе так кажется? — Гвен вздохнула. — Что произошло в Дублине, Янто? Что изменилось?  
— Я не могу сказать, извини. Тебе лучше поговорить об этом с Джеком. Позволишь?..  
Он прошел мимо Гвен, вынося из оружейной отобранные пистолеты и коробку боеприпаса.  
— Ты ему доверяешь? — спросила Гвен вслед.  
— Да, — ответил Янто, не оборачиваясь, и вышел.  
Гвен закусила губу, напряженно обдумывая разговор. Странности. Сплошные странности кругом. Ничего, она во всем разберется.

***

— Это выпуск трехдневной давности, — сказал Янто, прокручивая скан передовицы «Western Mail» на экране монитора.  
— Я не думала, что это что-то важное, — расстроенно сказала Гвен.  
— Программа сама сортирует новости, — заметил Джек у нее из-за спины. — Достаточно было только вовремя прочитать. Что ты делала все это время?  
Гвен разозлилась:  
— Я переезжала в новый дом! Я кормила долгоносиков и вашего ужасного птеродактиля! Откуда я могла знать, что какая-то там археологическая находка — это что-то важное?   
Джек и Джон за ее спиной переглянулись.  
— Что думаешь?  
— Нет, — сказал Джон. — Точно нет. Ни одного экземпляра не осталось.  
— Но ведь кто-то из наших?  
— Определенно. Больше некому. Если только она не выпала через ваш разлом.  
— Если бы у нас через разлом падали неизвестные пьесы Шекспира... — вздохнул Джек. — Мэтью Даймер, Янто, найди его фотографию. Если это кто-то из...   
— Тогда мы договоримся, — ухмыльнулся Джон.  
— Мэтью Даймер, — сказал Янто, выводя на экран фотографию пожилого мужчины в массивных очках, с благородным седым венчиком вокруг внушительной лысины.  
— Нет, — хором сказали Джек и Джон.  
— Значит, купил? — предположил Джек, но Джон пожал плечами.  
— Постойте, — медленно сказала Гвен. — Мэтью Даймер, я видела его. Я его знаю. Он ведь живет в доме рядом с нами, — она обернулась, требовательно глядя на Джека. — Со мной и Рисом! У нас что, еще один агент времени под боком? Только этого не хватало...  
Джек и Джон снова переглянулись, в двух парах голубых глаз сверкнул азарт. По лицу Янто скользнула тень улыбки и тут же пропала, сменившись обычным умиротворенно-сонным выражением. Янто Джонс снова отвернулся к компьютеру и продолжил проверять пропущенные за время их отсутствия новости.

***

— Да я практически ничего о нем не знаю, — сказала Гвен с отчаяньем. — Ну, вежливый, здоровается утром, когда забирает почту... Живет один. Литературовед.  
— Это ты подсмотрела в статье, — заметил Джек, и Гвен устало покачала головой.  
— Мы только что переехали, у меня не было времени знакомиться с соседями.  
— Он богатый человек? — спросил Джон, наливая себе в стакан коньяк из стеклянного штофа.  
— Мы живем не на Свалке, — отрезала Гвен. — Он вполне обеспеченный человек, раз может в одиночку оплачивать этот дом. У нас довольно высокая арендная плата. Правда, я не знаю точной суммы, Рис мне не говорил.  
Янто аккуратно вынул штоф из рук Джона и убрал на полку. Джон с сожалением проводил его глазами и вздохнул:  
— Ну, скажем, он может позволить себе потратить порядка полумиллиона фунтов на дело всей его жизни?  
— Сколько-сколько?!  
— Я продал «Карденьо» за триста тысяч... — подозрительно протянул Джек, упираясь ладонями в стол и пристально глядя на Джона. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Инфляция. Впрочем, ты всегда был посредственным дельцом.  
— И как я только выжил без твоих деловых качеств, — фыркнул уязвленный Джек.  
— Сам удивляюсь, — ухмыльнулся Джон, покосился на молча улыбающегося Янто и подмигнул ему.   
— Стоп-стоп! — подняла руки Гвен. — Сколько всего экземпляров пьесы?  
— Два, — мрачно ответил Джек. — То есть, оригинал сгорел вместе с театром, но остались два списка. Один был у меня, второй один мой... — Джек кинул тяжелый взгляд на Джона, — коллега, снабдив фальшивой подписью Шекспира, продал в 1963 году чокнутому собирателю рукописей. Оба списка были уничтожены в соответствии с инструкцией. Я надеюсь.  
— Жизни не пожалею ради инструкций, — истово заверил Джон, отхлебывая из стакана и не спуская с Джека честных голубых глаз.  
— Что за инструкция? — поинтересовался Янто, и Джек наконец перестал сверлить бывшего партнера взглядом, отвернулся и сказал с отвращением:  
— Инструкция по предотвращению парадоксов. Ни один артефакт не может оказаться в том месте и времени, где он оказаться не должен.  
— Глупая инструкция, — прокомментировал Джон. — Какой парадокс может вызвать несчастный список пьесы?   
— Так это твоих рук дело?  
— Нет.  
— Ты уничтожил список?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Да или нет?  
— Чего ты привязался? Этот список — точно не мой список.  
Джек некоторое время молчал, тяжело глядя на Джона, потом хлопнул ладонями по столешнице и выпрямился:  
— Кажется, пришло время навестить литературоведа Мэтью Даймера и поинтересоваться, откуда у него взялась неизвестная пьеса Шекспира.  
Джон с огорчением посмотрел на штоф с коньяком, стоящий на полке за широкой спиной Янто, и поднялся.  
— Не тонкий ты человек, босс. Врываться к пожилому джентльмену с криком «Торчвуд! Лицом к стене, руки за голову!» несколько бестактно.  
Он обернулся к Гвен и лучезарно улыбнулся:  
— У вашего лэнд-лорда наверняка еще есть свободные дома. А мне все равно негде жить. 

***

Это были несколько рядов аккуратных кирпичных таунхаусов с лужайками и невысокой каменной оградой, на которой красовалась вывеска «Новый Хармонт». Рис ждал их у входа в административное здание, нервно крутя на пальце ключи от машины — он опаздывал к заказчику, когда Гвен и ее безумной команде срочно потребовалось, чтобы он договорился с владелицей комплекса об еще одном арендаторе.  
— Эй, я видел этого парня! — сказал Рис, хватая Гвен за руку. — Это же тот венгерский мудак с голограммы, который устроил взрыв!  
Джон недоуменно глянул на Риса, а Джек привычно вздохнул:  
— Этот мудак работает с нами, Рис. И он не венгр.  
— Я надеялся, ты скажешь, что я не мудак, — хмыкнул Джон, и Джек молча указал ему на дверь.  
Джон пожал плечами и вошел, следом вошли Гвен и Джек. Быстро чмокнутый в щеку и обеспокоенный Рис остался на улице.  
— Честно говоря, я бы предпочла жить с ним в разных домах, — негромко сказала Гвен, пока они шли по коридору.  
— Я бы предпочел жить с ним на разных планетах, — пробормотал Джек и постучал в дверь кабинета.  
Миссис Спенсер — уверенная и ослепительно красивая дама лет тридцати-сорока с подстриженными золотистыми волосами и неуловимым акцентом — приветливо им улыбнулась из-за тяжелого старинного стола, жестом предлагая занять места в глубоких креслах:  
— Добрый день, миссис Уильямс, располагайтесь. А вы... — взгляд ее метнулся от Джона к Джеку, — Вы, вероятно и есть мистер Харт?  
Джек перегнулся через стол, пожимая женщине руку, и представился:  
— Капитан Джек Харкнесс. Мы с мистером Хартом давние боевые товарищи, я принимаю некоторое участие в его судьбе, поэтому решил сопровождать своих друзей, чтобы быть уверенным, что мистер Харт устроится в Кардиффе надлежащим образом.  
Джек ослепительно улыбнулся, и миссис Спенсер благосклонно кивнула, заинтересованно приподняв темную, четко очерченную бровь.  
— О. Рада познакомиться, мистер Харкнесс... — она перевела сияющий взгляд на Джона, — Я уверена, что вам у нас понравится, мистер Харт. Здесь вы получите все, что только пожелаете. У нас давний семейный бизнес, очень ограниченная и проверенная клиентура, а главное, уникальный штат дизайнеров, который способен выполнить буквально любое ваше пожелание относительно планировки и интерьера. Для каждого из наших клиентов мы делаем максимум возможного, чтобы вы с первых минут чувствовали себя как можно более комфортно в вашем доме...  
— Уверен, что буду чувствовать себя комфортно в любом помещении, зная, что такая очаровательная девушка находится где-то поблизости, — откликнулся Джон, приветливо скалясь. Миссис Спенсер мило улыбнулась и положила холеную ладонь на толстый иллюстрированный буклет.  
— Итак, — сказала она, переходя на деловой тон. — Чего бы вы хотели? У нас есть каталоги, если вам трудно визуализировать свои желания, вы сможете воспользоваться проектами высококлассных дизайнеров. Разумеется, все это только примерные варианты, окончательный дизайн будет разработан на основе детальных пожеланий мистера Харта...   
— Миссис Спенсер, — прервал ее Джон, улыбаясь, — мне просто нужно место, где бы я мог переночевать. Ничего грандиозного, никаких дизайнерских изысков. Спальня, кухня, сортир и ванная... — он обеспокоенно посмотрел на Джека. — Надеюсь, в 21 веке уже существует обычай принимать ванны?  
Джек промолчал, стиснув зубы, а миссис Спенсер невозмутимо кивнула:  
— Разумеется. Думаю, у нас есть именно то, что вам нужно.

***

Дверь нового жилища наконец захлопнулась за Джоном Хартом, и Гвен уже было обернулась к Джеку с намерением вытрясти из него объяснения, как дверь распахнулась снова и Джон пулей вылетел из дома на аккуратно посыпанную гравием дорожку.  
— Черт возьми, — рявкнул он, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам и почти испуганно щурясь на солнце.  
— Ну что еще? — утомленно поинтересовался Джек. Джон хмыкнул и ошарашено покачал головой.  
— Ты оценишь. Загляни. Давай-давай.  
Джек цыкнул, закатывая глаза.  
— Нервишки пошаливают? — он отодвинул Джона в сторону и решительно прошел в дом. — Нельзя быть таким впечатлительным, неудачный интерьер — еще не повод для… Черт, — сказал он уже из прихожей. — Вот же черт!  
Гвен в свою очередь тоже отодвинула Джона и устремилась за начальником.  
— Ого! — вырвалось у нее, стоило только оглядеться по сторонам.  
Стены холла и гостиной были сделаны из чего-то, напоминающего матовое, почти непрозрачное стекло сине-голубого цвета. Гвен коснулась стеклянной стены рукой, но материал упруго прогнулся под пальцами будто резина.  
С потолка гостиной и почти до самого пола спускалась сверкающая конструкция, состоящая из множества ограненных шариков разных размеров. Шарики медленно кружились по своим траекториям, ничем не поддерживаемые в воздухе, и испускали мягкое сияние.  
— Что за хрень? — спросил Джек уже сверху из спальни, и появившийся за спиной Гвен Джон возмущенно фыркнул.  
— Хрень? Это кровать с лучшим матрацем с Ригеля-5! Мягчайший, а как пружинит в нужные моменты! Только не говори, что не помнишь, как…  
— Нет, — оборвал его Джек, сбегая по лестнице обратно в гостиную. — Меня интересует, как он здесь оказался.  
— Меня вообще-то тоже, — пожал плечами Джон. — Не то чтобы я отказался пожить в денебском пятизвездочном отеле, единственную ночь в котором я запомнил на всю жизнь, но как-то слегка напрягает, что какая-то миссис Спенсер из двадцать первого века в курсе таких подробностей моей биографии…  
Нахмурившись, Джек подошел к окну и осторожно выглянул за занавеску.  
— Так, — сказал он тяжелым голосом и решительно направился к темно-синему полупрозрачному шару, который стоял в углу, едва заметно покачиваясь на стопке из белых светящихся тарелок диаметром в четыре фута. Между тарелками были зазоры, они словно висели на расстоянии в дюйм одна от другой, и пока Гвен в оцепенении их разглядывала, Джек запустил обе ладони в нутро шара.  
— Эй! — возмутился Джон. — Не ройся в моих вещах.  
— Здесь нет твоих вещей, — мрачно буркнул Джек и рывком выдернул из шара что-то длинное, угловатое, бугрящееся черным смертоносным железом. — Или это твое?  
— Позитронная пушка?! — Джон даже отступил на два шага. — Нет! Эта штука незаконна почти везде!.. Кроме Омикрон Кита-3, — добавил он, жадно глядя, как Джек запихивает пушку обратно в шар. — И, кажется, у меня есть версия, как наш литературовед получил «Карденьо». Мерзкая версия, если честно.  
— Думаю, миссис Спенсер еще у себя в кабинете и не откажется дать объяснения.  
— А если откажется? — подала голос Гвен. — Что это за чертовщина? Рядом с моим домом! Ты не можешь оставить здесь эту… это оружие!  
Джек ободряюще похлопал ее по плечу.  
— Здесь его и нет, — сказал он, вздыхая. — Не бойся. Все под контролем.  
Джон Харт тихо прыснул за их спиной.

***

— Мэри Спенсер, урожденная Мария Шухарт, — прочитала Гвен с распечатки из интернета, для солидности положенной в папку полицейского файла. — Родилась в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьем году в городе Хармонт, Канада. Все верно?  
— Верно, — с легким недоумением кивнула миссис Спенсер. — Однако я не понимаю, какое это отношение имеет...  
— Самое прямое, — жестко сказал Джек, поднимаясь и упираясь ладонями в стол напротив нее. — Учитывая то, что никакая Мария Шухарт никогда не рождалась, а города под названием Хармонт в Канаде просто не существует. Кто вы? И откуда у вас ментальные панели таури?  
— Та… что? — растерянно переспросила миссис Спенсер, переводя ошеломленный взгляд с Джека на Гвен.  
— Хармонт? — потрясенно переспросил Джон Харт, глядя на них же.  
Гвен обреченно покачала головой и села в кресло. Допрос провалился на самой первой стадии.  
Зато, как оказалось, превратился в неплохую задушевную беседу. Уже через пять минут уточнений и неясных возгласов миссис Спенсер заявила, что им всем необходимо срочно успокоиться и велела секретарше принести чай с булочками. И вот под чай с булочками дело и пошло.  
— Меня действительно зовут Мария Шухарт и я правда родилась в Хармонте, — невесело усмехнувшись, сказала миссис Спенсер. — Правда, я почти ничего не помню до девяти лет, только то, что мы жили в Хармонте, отец, мама и я. И еще один почти человек. Отец был не в ладах с законом, какое-то время он сидел в тюрьме, но мы с мамой, кажется, не бедствовали… Нас не любили люди, особенно меня.  
— Почему? — спросила Гвен сквозь булочку, которая оказалась удивительно вкусной.  
— Я не помню. Остались какие-то совсем смутные детские воспоминания, но чем я становилась старше, тем меньше запоминалось.  
— А что такое «почти человек»?  
— Не спрашивай, — посоветовал Джон, передернувшись. Гвен глянула на него с подозрением и снова обернулась к миссис Спенсер.  
— А что случилось, когда вам исполнилось девять лет?  
Миссис Спенсер улыбнулась.  
— Отец нашел Золотой шар.  
— Вот дерьмо, — отчетливо произнес Джон Харт.  
— Что за Золотой шар? — требовательно рявкнул Джек. Джон Харт выглядел очень серьезным и очень огорченными.  
— Золотой шар — так сталкеры называют основной элемент системы жизнеобеспечения на пассажирских лайнерах таури, — сказал он обреченно. — Он действительно похож на золотой шар весом в тонну… Лайнеры таури, ты видел их, помнишь: «Межзвездное наслаждение на пятизвездочном лайнере»? Огромные штуковины размером с денебскую луну, шикарные, для самой отборной публики. Там все на ментальном управлении, а движок работает на коллоидном газе. Эта чертова срань взорвалась, пролетая рядом с Землей на бешеной скорости, обломки полетели на планету, заражая все кругом... Это было в пятьдесят девятом…  
— Стоп, — решительно заявила Гвен. — Ничего подобного в пятьдесят девятом не было. Я бы знала. Все бы знали. По крайней мере, Торчвуд бы точно знал.  
— Здесь не было, — кивнул Джек. — В этом мире один… человек не дал лайнеру погибнуть и заразить Землю. А там, откуда наша уважаемая домовладелица, спасти лайнер таури было некому...  
— Если бы я только добрался до Золотого шара, — мечтательно протянул Джон. — Говорят, эти штуки способны выполнять любые желания. То есть, вообще любые, а не просто обстановку менять, как эти панели обшивки кают… А он, оказывается, выпал в Хармонте…  
— Мне страшно представить, что бы ты пожелал, добравшись до Золотого шара, — пробормотал Джек, но Джон Харт только скептически повел бровью и не удостоил его ответа, погрузившись в свои несбыточные грезы.  
— И чего же пожелал ваш отец? — спросила Гвен, чувствуя, как от непонимания происходящего у нее распухает голова.  
— Чтобы я стала нормальной, — сказала миссис Спенсер, грустно улыбаясь.  
— Дети сталкеров, — понимающе кивнул Джон. — Хорошо, что я и не планировал обзаводиться потомством.  
— На самом деле он пожелал, чтобы ничего этого не было, — сказала миссис Спенсер. -Чтобы не было Зон, Посещения, искалеченных людей… Чтобы мы с мамой жили нормальной жизнью. Чтобы ему не приходилось рисковать жизнью, чтобы заработать денег…  
— Но система жизнеобеспечения таури не настолько всемогуща, чтобы повернуть вспять время, — понимающе кивнул Джек. — Поэтому вас просто выкинуло в другой мир, где катастрофа в свое время не случилась.  
— Поверить не могу, что он все это время был в Хармонте! — с досадой воскликнул Джон. — Что? — пожал он плечами, увидев устремленные на себя осуждающие взгляды. — Я тоже хотел оттуда выбраться! Как-то мало удовольствия бродить между запчастей и обломков, излучающих Т-поле так, что чувствуешь во всем теле щекотку от перестраивающихся цепочек ДНК!  
— Как ты там вообще оказался? — неприязненно поинтересовалась Гвен.  
— Несчастный случай.  
— Это уж точно.  
— А все-таки, — обернулся к миссис Спенсер Джек. — Откуда у вас ментальные панели? Отец прихватил с собой из параллельного мира?  
— Он называл их «самобранками», — извиняющимся тоном ответила та. — Отец подобрал их на пути к Золотому шару — легкая пачка из тридцати двух тончайших пленок. Он не знал об их назначении, но когда мы внезапно оказались здесь, в Кардиффе, в собственном доме… И я была здорова… И целый мир вокруг, не знающий всего этого… Он о них просто забыл. Вспомнил только десять лет назад, а когда понял, что они делают, загорелся идеей построить жилой комплекс, каждый дом в котором подстраивался бы под своих обитателей.   
— Неужели вам не приходило в голову, что это элементарно опасно? — поразился Джек. — Я достал позитронную пушку из шкафа к квартире мистера Харта! Ей можно уничтожить полгорода!  
— Вряд ли, — улыбнулась миссис Спенсер.  
— Поверьте мне, я знаю, на что способны эти штуки.  
Она покачала головой.  
— И вы мне поверьте, мистер Харкнесс. Уж не знаю, почему, но «самобранки» не создают предметов, даже потенциально опасных для человека. Скажу по секрету: самая крупная проблема, с которой мы столкнулись за время нашей деятельности — это, не поверите, тупые ножи в квартирах. Их бесполезно точить. Даже когда они выглядят острыми, ими невозможно порезаться, а если пробовать нож пальцем, создается впечатление, что он затуплен, это вызывает вопросы… — она пожала плечами. — «Самобранки» не дадут в руки жильцам функциональное оружие или его детали, в наших квартирах невозможно напиться до отравления или употреблять наркотики, это самое безопасное в мире жилье, к тому же мы очень ответственно подходим к выбору новых арендаторов…  
— Мэтью Даймер, — перебил ее Джек. — Ваш арендатор из номера семнадцать. Он разбирал в квартире старые вещи, оставшиеся от троюродной бабки, и нашел список неизвестной пьесы Шекспира.   
— Вот как? — усмехнулась миссис Спенсер. — Не сомневаюсь, что он очень сильно надеялся найти что-то в этом роде, но… Вы уверены, что это список настоящей пьесы? Знаете, отец как-то захотел получить от «самобранки» бутылку самого дорогого шампанского. Он ее получил. Шампанское называлось «Moart & Shandon» и на вкус напоминало коктейль из лимонада и водки. Главное, что ему понравилось.  
— В любом случае…  
— Послушайте, — мягко перебила Джека она. — Я предлагаю вам самим убедиться в том, что безопасней и уютней наших домов вы не найдете ни в Кардиффе, ни во всем Соединенном Королевстве. Миссис Уильямс и мистер Харт уже являются нашими жильцами, что насчет вас, мистер Харкнесс? Если вы согласитесь на небольшую рекламную акцию, первые шесть недель для вас и ваших сотрудников проживание бесплатно.  
— Я… — начал было Джек, но Гвен обернулась и посмотрела на него с яростью. — Хорошо, — сказал Джек и вымученно улыбнулся. — Думаю, это будет… познавательно.   
— Матрац с Ригеля-5, — страстно простонал Джон Харт вполголоса. — Ты мой на целых шесть недель!

***

В хабе было тихо и пусто: Харт так и остался дома миловаться со своим матрацем, Янто было не видно и не слышно, и только Джек Харкнесс обнаружился в своем кабинете. Когда Гвен вошла, он стоял у распахнутого сейфа, глядя на пачку старых толстых папок с клеймом Торчвуда. Он обернулся, и Гвен замерла было на пороге, но потом все-таки вошла и плотно прикрыла за собой стеклянную дверь.  
— Джек, — сказала она тревожным и решительным тоном, глядя на него во все глаза. — Скажи мне. Что произошло в Дублине, почему Джон здесь? Откуда он знает про Хармонт, как он попал в параллельный мир и как вернулся ? Они и правда существуют, параллельные миры, и таури, кто такие эти таури? И каким образом это все связано с тем, что случилось с Марией Шухарт, Джек, ответь мне…  
Джек замер, улыбаясь, а потом медленно вздохнул, прикрыл дверцу сейфа и присел на край своего стола, складывая руки на груди.  
— Дублинский Торчвуд стоит на пространственно-временной аномалии, — сказал он негромко, глядя себе под ноги. — Часть города: несколько улиц и кусок парка, последние пятьдесят лет они находились в... другом измерении, я полагаю. Скорей всего, через некоторое время они вернутся обратно, а потом опять появятся в нашем мире. Это как маятник. Сначала колебания широкие, а потом амплитуда становится все меньше… Теоретически. Это первый раз, когда Торчвуд Четыре появился в нашем мире. Сработал установленный на такой случай сигнал оповещения, и кто-то из сотрудников должен был отправиться в Дублин, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке, и зафиксировать показания аномалии. От лондонского офиса мало что осталось, так что я до сих пор почти ничего не знал о Торчвуде Четыре. Не знал, что его начальник — Джон.  
— Что? — переспросила Гвен, не веря своим ушам. — Начальник дублинского Торчвуда? Как это вообще возможно?  
Джек устало покачал головой, поднялся и сел за стол, откинувшись в кресле.  
— Когда мы в расстались в прошлый раз, он отправился в Дублин. Аномалия уже начинала пробуждаться, и его втянуло в побочный вихрь, перекинув в прошлое. Он быстро сообразил, что происходит, и связался с лондонским отделом, надеясь получить какое-нибудь средство межвременного передвижения, но... — Джек пожал плечами. — Головной офис решил, что ему необходим надзор за дублинской аномалией, так что Джон и еще несколько человек уехали обратно в Ирландию, а потом аномалия сработала, и их выкинуло из нашего мира на полвека... — он недоверчиво хмыкнул, глядя в стол. — Улицы города будто стянулись вокруг пустого участка, пропал целый квартал, жилой квартал — с людьми, пабом и двумя магазинами… Но никто этого будто не заметил.   
— И что? — замирая, спросила Гвен. — Что было в том, параллельном мире?  
Джек окинул ее испытующим взглядом и кивнул.  
— Там был Хармонт, Гоби, Ньюфаундленд... Дублин. Там туристический лайнер таури было некому спасти, и он взорвался, развалившись на шесть частей над Землей. Судя по всему, пространственно-временная аномалия в нашем мире — это как раз одно из последствий «Посещения», как его называют там. А кроме этого — болезни, мутации, смерть. Джон Харт остался единственным, кто выжил из дублинского отделения Торчвуда. Мало того, как ты заметила, он не слишком изменился внешне за прошедшие пятьдесят лет...  
— Хочешь сказать, он теперь как ты? — недоверчиво спросила Гвен.  
— Не знаю, — коротко ответил Джек.  
— И Янто…  
— Нет, — решительно сказал Джек. Гвен поджала губы.  
— Ты уверен? Уверен, что он снова не врет, чтобы втереться к нам в доверие…  
— Я был там, — жестко сказал Джек, глядя ей в глаза. — Целый квартал, заросший ядовитой органикой, усыпанный гравиконцентраторами, давно покинутый и напичканный под завязку всякой смертоносной для людей гадостью. Ты думаешь, мы две недели пиво пили? Была раньше такая профессия: ассенизатор, слышала?  
— Она и сейчас есть, — пристыженно пробормотала Гвен.  
— Я не знаю, правду ли Джон говорит о своем участии в спасательных операциях в Дублине. Но в старом здании Торчвуда Четыре остались документы, и у меня нет оснований им не верить. Тем более после сегодняшнего.  
Гвен покусала губу, глядя на Джека.  
— Я не могу туда вернуться, — выпалила она. — Я думала… Я надеялась, что это место станет нашим новым домом. Что мы сможем начать новую жизнь, забыть обо всем... Теперь придется жить и каждую минуту помнить, что оно рядом.  
Джек посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом и устало усмехнулся.  
— Оно всегда рядом, Гвен.   
— Ты не понимаешь…  
— Понимаю, — перебил ее Джек. — Ты всегда старалась отделить семью от работы, защитить свою личную жизнь. Но оно так не работает. Торчвуд так не работает, и ты об этом знаешь… Иди домой, Гвен. Только, ради бога, не фантазируй о средствах массового поражения или о чем-то подобном.  
Гвен против воли рассмеялась.  
— А я думала, эти штуки не сделают ничего опасного…  
— Да, но никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенным.  
— Тогда почему ты просто не изъял панели у миссис Спенсер? — тихо спросила Гвен.   
— Все будет хорошо, Гвен. Я прослежу за этим лично. Ты же помнишь, теперь у меня тоже есть там свой домик по соседству…  
— Неужели Джек Харкнесс покинет хаб! Что-то в этом мире сильно изменилось!  
Джек только улыбнулся и придвинул к себе папку с бумагами.  
— До завтра, Гвен. Привет Рису.  
Она тихонько вышла из кабинета и оглянулась по сторонам. Янто сидел за одним из столов и методично просматривал показания рифта за последние две недели. Когда Гвен проходила мимо, он обернулся и улыбнулся ей, доброжелательно кивая.   
И на какой-то момент Гвен показалось, что теперь все действительно будет хорошо.


End file.
